Talk:Yagura Karatachi
ENG Voice Actor? I noticed he has an English VA listed, but I didn't think anything with his ENG voice was released yet. (Dub hasn't gotten that far, Storm 3 isn't out yet, etc.) So was there some sort of confirmation of this? --DeadmanNK (talk) 03:24, February 24, 2013 (UTC) :The only possible credible source I can think of is the Storm 3 demo, if the credits include VAs from the rest of the game. Other than that, I don't think there's a VA imdb-like site. Omnibender - Talk - 03:39, February 24, 2013 (UTC) ::Okay. There wasn't any credit for Yagura in the demo, so I'll revert it to not having anyone listed until Storm 3 comes out or somebody shows proof.--DeadmanNK (talk) 04:01, February 24, 2013 (UTC) Water Release: Water Dragon Bullet Technique I don't think he ever used that, why is it in the Jutsu list --FirePit (talk) 20:09, February 26, 2013 (UTC) :Apparently he used it in a game. The infobox isn't supposed to list them in characters infoboxes, but there seams to be a bug in the system. Jacce | Talk | 20:25, February 26, 2013 (UTC) ::Oh, it doesn't even say "Game only" :S --FirePit (talk) 20:30, February 26, 2013 (UTC) :::The "game only" tag isn't supposed to be used in character infoboxes, just techniques infoboxes. Jacce | Talk | 20:38, February 26, 2013 (UTC) Movie? Is he really in Road To Ninja? i haven't heard of Yagura making an appearance at allin this movie, from any of the info we've gotten. :P--RexGodwin (talk) 21:00, March 15, 2013 (UTC) He is--Elveonora (talk) 21:18, March 15, 2013 (UTC) thats helpful. -_- well how, what is his role? and what proof is there of him being in it?--RexGodwin (talk) 23:35, March 15, 2013 (UTC) : We do not know His role in the Movie because it hasn't came out on DVD (and thus suitible for online viewing). In the character design art for the Movie, that came out a handful of months ago, He was there. Thus signifying that He appears in the afformentioned movie.--Yomiko-chan (talk) 23:40, March 15, 2013 (UTC) i recall seeing art like that for Fu, why isn't she listed to be in the movie?--RexGodwin (talk) 23:54, March 15, 2013 (UTC): :She isn't already listed?O_o--Yomiko-chan (talk) 00:20, March 16, 2013 (UTC) I don't recall exactly who, but I remember someone trustworthy saying that Yagura himself doesn't appear, but he's mentioned in some way, something like "previous Mizukage" or something. Fū neither appears nor is mentioned, they just had concept art released about the same time. Omnibender - Talk - 03:02, March 16, 2013 (UTC) Actually Yagura himself appears, the other Jinchuriky do not, they might have been planned to appear as of the concept art, but that would be boring. He has no role at all other than being a jinchuriky hunted and killed by Emo Naruto, so I guess no one would want to see 8 more or less identical scenes. The movie comes on DVD in a month or so--Elveonora (talk) 11:15, March 16, 2013 (UTC) :I've watched the movie (Korean dubbed version), the only jinchūriki that appeared in the movie is Yugito Nii not Yagura. And as Elveonora said before, she appeared when she was hunted by Menma. —[[User:Shakhmoot|'Shakhmoot']] (Talk) 22:21, March 20, 2013 (UTC) That's weird, I could have sworn it was him, but then again, the footage was of a low quality.--Elveonora (talk) 23:26, March 20, 2013 (UTC) The only character who could possibly be Yagura, but didn't look like him, is the person Menma is carrying like a corpse when he first see him, when he's first approached by Tobi. Omnibender - Talk - 20:06, March 21, 2013 (UTC) Hōzuki Clan Given how jinchūriki are often related to the Kage of their villages. Given Yagura's status as a jinchūriki and appearance, he may be a relative of the Nidaime Mizukage and a part of the Hōzuki Clan.-- (talk) 14:38, March 29, 2013 (UTC)Reliops You don't know for sure so why would you bring this up? I'd rather drop the subject my friend --User:Jmootam1999 Loves Naruto 14:42, March 29, 2013 (UTC) We don't list maybes.--Elveonora (talk) 14:43, March 29, 2013 (UTC) Hiru aint a Senju either --[[User talk:East Dragons|''East Dragons Feast]] 16:40, March 29, 2013 (UTC) Pretty much, not all Kages have to be blood related--Elveonora (talk) 17:03, March 29, 2013 (UTC) Yagura's death and rin having 3tails bijuu.... Was during or before the third shinobi world war. As Rin had it shortly after Obitos "Death". Now here is the problem with that whole thing... Obito was shown controlling Yagura while he was alive.. yet Obito was only around 13-14 here and he JUST left the confounds of Mountain Graveyard for the first time.. Rin having the 3 tails is a plothole. ItachiWasAHero (talk) 02:55, June 9, 2013 (UTC) :Rin was the jinchuriki of the Three-Tails during the Third Shinobi World War. Yagura became the jinchuriki at some point after and we don't know how long that was. There is somewhere in the ballpark of a 20+ year gap between the Third War and the start of the series, Tobi could have taken control of Yagura any within that.--[[User:TheUltimate3|'TheUltimate3']] (talk) 06:27, June 9, 2013 (UTC) ::There's no plothole, as stated, Rin was the host of Sanbi before Yagura.--Elveonora (talk) 13:04, June 9, 2013 (UTC) Hmm... I didn't think about that. ItachiWasAHero (talk) 22:34, June 9, 2013 (UTC) Naruto Shippūden: Ultimate Ninja Storm 3 In ''Naruto Shippūden: Ultimate Ninja Storm 3, Yagura uses a combo of taijutsu (named Water Style: Water Mortar) involving water release. Not worthy to create a page with this technique? → [[User:Rafael Uchiha|'Rafael']] [[Message Wall:Rafael Uchiha|'Uchiha']] 14:20, November 19, 2013 (UTC) Quotes Would it be pointless to put anything he said in Kisame's flashback as a quote? considering hes Obito's puppet. :P--RexGodwin (talk) 01:39, February 10, 2014 (UTC) Trivia Should we put in the trivia section that Yukimaru and Kagura look similar to Yagura. Kagura so guessing the wiki is waiting for the concrete familial relation between the two? - 21:38, September 28, 2017 (UTC) :We don't know what they are yet. Munchvtec (talk) 21:42, September 28, 2017 (UTC) Karatachi (This is a response to Cerez's edit, didn't know where else to put it): Yagura was actually called "Karatachi", the others were not. We know that Ishikawa spearheaded the Kamizuru clan, but it might've started under a different name. Onoki and his family were also not once referenced as Kamizuru, so the situation is not at all the same.--BerserkerPhantom (talk) 11:45, October 4, 2017 (UTC) :The wiki doesn't cater exclusively to 1 cannon. If we did, we wouldn't have renamed Katasuke's article to include his surname which was introduced in a different canon. --Sarutobii2 (talk) 11:56, October 4, 2017 (UTC) ::Correct me if I’m wrong but Yagura was called that in the Boruto anime? In a storyline that doesn’t follow the manga (I’m assuming the Boruto anime and manga works the same way the Naruto franchise did) making in anime only information and should be treated as such which is why I cited the Kamizuru or even Fukui for example. I would have felt more comfortable had there been a discussion about the change/addition. An animation of an original work cannot be considered a “form of canon”, that is asinine. I’m not against his name being changed, I’m finding issue with unilateral decisions being made without any proper discussion or guideline being followed.—Cerez365 (talk) 12:03, October 4, 2017 (UTC) :That's why we have the canon policy: If it doesn't contradict the canon, it should be cited somewhere. I'm pretty sure we have a different article with a similar background, will look for it after school.--BerserkerPhantom (talk) 12:11, October 4, 2017 (UTC) ::Well then… I’d completely forgotten that we actually had a canon policy. Good call out Berserker.—12:31, October 4, 2017 (UTC) :In the last episodes, an articled about Hoshigaki clan was created, though it was never mentioned to be a clan, but a surname. The same happens with Karatachi. My question is why isn't there an article about Karatachi clan? --KILLERBEE479 (talk) 18:50, October 5, 2017 (UTC) ::Promotional material on WSJ explicitly mentioned the Hoshigaki clan as such, they did no such thing for the Karatachi. Omnibender - Talk - 10:06, October 6, 2017 (UTC) :::Can't wait for the Kurosuki clan. :3 • Seelentau 愛 議 11:57, October 6, 2017 (UTC) Yagura's Graduation Ritual The Background section claims that Yagura participated in the village's graduation ritual and cites Boruto episode 26. This is the scene in question: 1, 2, 3 4. That episode actually states that the ritual was all during the Fourth Mizukage's era so he couldn't have been a participant as well; Kirigakure was even known as the Bloody Mist specifically because of that ritual as confirmed in the third databook. It seems like that image of Yagura standing over corpses was interpreted as him being in the ritual itself despite that contradicting Kagura's explanation during the same scene. So I don't believe that claim should be included in Yagura's Background.--The Knyght (talk) 22:19, August 22, 2018 (UTC) :It say it happened during his era, it doesn't say he started it. Showing him killing a bunch of students implies he took the exam himself. Omnibender - Talk - 23:36, August 22, 2018 (UTC) ::We'd already been told that Yagura was responsible for creating the Bloody Mist by Mei - which comes from that ritual - and Kagura's statement that it was during the Fourth Mizukage's era seems false if everything started before his time as it would have been his predecessor's responsibility. It feels like the image is being used with any of the relevant context (in that scene and previously in the series) when, ultimately, it's just a picture of him standing in a room of people who 'failed' the ritual.--The Knyght (talk) 07:18, August 23, 2018 (UTC) :::We know for sure that the monicker of "Bloody Mist" wasn't something invented specifically during Yagura's era and thus not necessarily because of the ritual. I mean, during Obito's massacre of Kiri Anbu, when Rin was killed, one of the Anbu said to him "Don't underrestimate the Bloody Mist". However, Rin was Isobu's Jinchuriki back then, and Yagura became a one only afterwards, and he became Mizukage only later on. In short, the monicker already existed even before Yagura's rule as Mizukage. Yagura only reinforced the image of Kirigakure as Bloody Mist and made it especially infamous in the shinobi world. Ravenlot 27 (talk) 08:40, August 23, 2018 (UTC) ::::It was confirmed in the third databook that it was nicknamed the Village of Bloody Mist because of its graduation ritual so we know one led to the other. Combined with that, Mei stating that the Bloody Mist was a nightmare created by the Fourth Mizukage, and those Anbu referring to the Bloody Mist would mean Yagura was already Mizukage at the time and that he only became a Jinchuuriki later similar to Mito, Bunpuku and possibly Blue B who became one as adults. The idea that he became one before becoming Mizukage was assumed rather than a confirmed fact.--The Knyght (talk) 10:51, August 23, 2018 (UTC) :::::There's no indication Blue B and Bunpuku became hosts as adults. Bunpuku was the host for so long, people thought he was actually Shukau, and during the Kage Summit, they specifically say hosts must grow with the beasts to adapt to them, before pointing out the people who could control them, specifically mentioning B and Yagura as host examples. And once again, there's no point in showing Yagura taking the exam if he's only in the position of implementing them after becoming Kage. Omnibender - Talk - 20:35, August 23, 2018 (UTC)